


Dog Life

by MidnightMonster



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Disney, Dog John, Dog sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Humans are normal or betas whatever, John is a dog, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, POV Greg, POV Outsider, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster
Summary: "Most of the times he hated the other dogs. They were all about sniffing each other's butt and catching their tail, being hyper or just despearte to find a mate."





	Dog Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo and welcome. Just saying that English is not my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, I appologise. Otherwise enjoy!

Sherlock stared out the open window in obvious boredom. His master, Lestrade was sitting comfortably on the coach watching some mind numbing show as he usually does after a case.

Sherlock was always happy to help on those. It meant more time out of the flat. His nose and eyes were quite keen and always managed to track down some clue or a suspect.

Though when there wasn't an intresting case he quickly became bored. Being the only dog in the flat was quite frustrating after some time. Though don't think that just because of this Sherlock would have been happy with any dog. God, far from it. Most of the times he hated the other dogs. They were all about sniffing each other's butt and catching their tail, being hyper or just despearte to find a mate.

Sherlock sighed and put his head out the window. A mate. Sherlock looked back at his master and huffed. Even if Sherlock found a partner it was a long shot that he could stay with them. After his master and his mate seperated, Lestrade was quite reluctant to spend time in someone else's company.

So he needed to find the perfect pair for both of them. Great his job just became twice as difficult.

He needed to find a suitable human with a smart omega dog to match his alpha desires.

Oh yes, animals mated for life. The alpha-omega thing just made it easier for them to find their perfect match. Omegas were the breeders in this set up.

So Sherlock had a mission for himself. That's why he was staring out the window longingly two hours before they were due to their daily afternoon walk.

He looked the dogs and masters passing by. He dismissed them as useless just after a galance.

After an hour of this he was losing determination for that day but then a golden retriver-australian shepherd walked by under his window. The dog was smaller than the average of his kind, but still had a powerful build. Sherlock eyes quickly jumped to the master. The woman had a long pastel coat on and a colourful jumper underneath. She was a bit mousy looking but Sheelock could see her with his master.

Sherlock couldn't help it. He was so excited he let out a bark of joy. The shepherd sharply looked up and their eyes met.

Sherlock rolled his toung out and panted happily as a friendly gesture. The shepherd cocked his head to the left as he gazed up and wiggled his tail a few times.

Their gaze however was broken when the dog was pulled away by his master, although at first he didn't budge and Sherlock grinned in his own way at that.

"John-" Said the woman as she tried to pull him away. "Leave the dog alone. Come on." She patted her thigh and in the end John moved away.

Although as they were disappearing from his view John looked back and barked one more time.

_"Name?"_

He barked back eagerly.

_"Sherlock."_

He saw that they were heading to the park close by. Sherlock glanced at the clock and growled. There was still almost an hour till their walk. He glanced at Lestrade who now settled back as he saw that Sherlock stopped barking.

The dog didn't waste time. He hopped of from the window and grabbed his leash. He then jumped onto the coffee table conveniently blocking the TV while he 'accidentaly' stepped on the remote, switching the whole thing off.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade growled and tried to get the remote from under his paws but he efficiently pushed it off the table and let it fell under the sofa. Lestarde at this sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced at his unusualy eager dog with his leash in mouth. Sherlock's tail was moving side to side in obvious excitement.

"Yeah, okay we can go for our walk sooner." He said in the end and Sherlock jumped off the table and ran to the door.

Lestrade chuckled as he put on his coat. As soon as the door was opened and they were out on the streets Sherlock led him like when they were tracking someone. Maybe he caught a scent from the window?

His wrists ached and his hands burned as he fought not to let the leash slip out from between them. He was convinced that Sherlock would run off like a cannonball if it did.

He seemed to calm down a bit when they reached the park. However this time he was looking everywhere, searching for who knew what.

Sherlock couldn't help but let his eagerness show to his master. He was looking back and forth with such a speed that he was suprised that his neck was still in place.

Then finally he saw them. The woman was sitting on a bench writing something in a bright coloured notebook. John was laying down next to the bench with a ball between his paws and panting. Obviously they just had finished a game of fetch.

As they passed them Sherlock saw Lestrade shooting a lingering glance at the woman. Sherlock felt giddy at that. Oh, this could work out briliantly.

John followed him with his eyes as they passed and he woofed quietly as a hello. Sherlock in answer wiggled his tail a bit.

They sat down next to the pond and Lestrade opened his book to read.

Sherlock sometimes looked back and caught the woman glancing at them and John regarding him with curiosity.

Then suddenly the woman was up and going. Dragging John with her.

Sherlock panicked and let out a bark. Without thinking he was up and pulling his master along.

"Hey- Sherlock!" Lestrade said while tripping. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

_Can't you see it Lestrade? They are leaving!_

When they reached them Sherlock pulled on his leash strongly, making Lestrade trip again though this time he crushed into the woman, fortunately they managed to stay upright.

As they were so close Sherlock started to circle them. Efficiently strapping them together.

John saw what he was up to and he did the same without question. Now the two masters were nose to nose and red to their ears.

"I am so sorry-"

"I don't know why he did that-"

They started at the same time making the whole thing more awkward for them.

Lestrade was about to appologise to her again when they heard a soft woof next to them.

Both of the humans glanced down to see their dogs leaning against each other looking pleased as punch.

"So this was your plan, huh?" Greg asked and tried to be angry but it was hard when he saw that Sherlock was nuzzling the other dog's ear happily.

Then his dog did something Greg never though he would see because of the fact that Sherlock was very petty about the dogs who he tolerated. But then he _let_ the golden dog lick the side of his muzzle and sniff at his neck.

At that Greg realised that they were compatible. His eyes widened. Sherlock had never been even close to match with another dog.

He was shocked out of his awe by the emberessed woman who in her awkwardness didn't realise that this was more than two dogs being playful.

He tried to get out a word, something to stop the quite pretty woman leaving but he was busy not to fall on his ass as the young lady untagled them hastily from the leashes.

"I am so- God this is awkward." She muttered and when they were finally free she picked up the leash quickly and started to pull away her dog.

The said dog let out a startled yelp as he was dragged away from his new friend. He tried to resist the pull but in the end he just whimpered as he wad dragged away.

Next to him he saw Sherlock move ready to bolt after them and Greg acted on instinct. He tightened his hold on the leash to stop his wayward dog in running off.

As soon as Sherlock realised that he was being hold back he turned to his master with a glare and an angry bark.

Greg a bit still in a daze flinched. He then glanced up and saw the two walking away. Then his eyes fell on Sherlock who was looking at him with determination and a bit of fear too.

Leastrad glanced back and forth between them one more time then nodded at his dog.

"Into battle." And with that Sherlock was pulling him along with renewed vigour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, feedbacks are welcomed as always.


End file.
